


Ship-wrecked

by chaos_monkey



Series: It takes two [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Background Thranto Only, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Minor Treason Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom eli, scary death troopers are hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: All Eli really wants is a good fuck and he’s fed up with Thrawn ignoring him. Luckily, he finds himself on a long trip back to theChimaerain the company of two death troopers who just might be more than happy to oblige…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/gifts), [TessAlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/gifts).

> Huge thank you to MotherRameses and TessAlyn for letting me pretty much steal their idea and run screaming into the night with it.
> 
> The Treason spoilers aren’t _major_ but they’re there. The opening excerpt is quoted directly from the novel for context and I take no credit for it yadda yadda blah.
> 
> Anyway, this is just pure, unmitigated filth, largely inspired by Eli’s unexpected use of the word ‘chiseled’ (thank you for that one, TZ… *smirks*).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thanks due to TessAlyn for the beta and cutting down on my more pointless wordiness <3

_ The flight off Aloxor was nerve racking. If Ronan was the one who’d surrendered the _ Brylan Ross _ to the Star Destroyer, then by now the Imperials knew all about the shuttle they had arrived in. If they wanted to make a clean sweep of it, it would be trivial to pluck the shuttle out of the sky. _

_ But no challenges came. Pik joined with the rest of the traffic flow, right under the Star Destroyer’s nose, and made the jump to light-speed without interference. _

_ Leaving Eli still wondering what had happened. _

_ The questions would probably have driven him crazy on the trip back to the Grysk observation post except for one thing. Thrawn was there, and Thrawn would be able to figure it out. _

Once they were underway, though, Eli found himself with nothing to do but stew about Thrawn instead. 

After all this time apart, Thrawn had hardly so much as _ looked _ at him since he’d gotten back. Sure, it had been over a year; and yes, they’d both known when Eli left to join the CDF that their… relationship— if you could really call it that— would be on indefinite hiatus, but _ still. _ A hug in private, a quiet _ how have you been _ or _ it’s good to see you again _ or just _ anything _that let him know Thrawn had missed him as much as he’d missed Thrawn would have been nice. 

Instead all he got was ‘_Good day, Lieutenant Vanto_’ and then all but ignored until he was bundled off to the ass-end of nowhere with that absolute pain in the neck Ronan in tow. And after an entire year of doing… apparently _ nothing _with the CDF except re-starting his career at the bottom of the kriffing ladder all over again. 

Eli sighed inwardly, slouching down in his seat. He knew damn well he was being petulant, but knowing it didn’t really help him stop feeling that way. What he really needed was something to distract him until they reached the _ Chimaera, _but that was hours away yet. And the two death troopers, while certainly distracting in at least one sense of the word, were not exactly big on casual conversation. 

Not that Eli had any idea what sort of conversation he would even have with a pair of highly trained killing machines. Neither death trooper seemed inclined towards talking at the moment anyway. Pik was still up front in the pilot’s seat— although Eli wasn’t sure how busy he _ really _was, with their small ship cruising through hyperspace— and Waffle was off to one side at the workbench, fiddling with the troopers’ assorted gadgets. 

Eli bit down on a smirk. _ Pik _ and _ Waffle. _Those names were still completely, laughably ridiculous. 

Though… it _ was _easy to forget that, looking at them.

Pik glanced over at him, and Eli looked away quickly, a blush heating his face as he realized he’d been staring. He chanced a look back after a moment, only to find the death trooper still gazing at him with that intense look that _ both _troopers almost always had. A look that no longer sent nervous little shivers of unease down his spine, but that had instead started sending interested little shivers of excitement swirling through his belly whenever he caught one of the death trooper’s eyes.

He didn’t think it was his imagination that those eyes held more than a little interest in return, too, in stark contrast to the coldly distant condescension he’d faced at the start of this mission. 

No, Eli really couldn’t say he minded the occasional _ looks _ they’d been giving him since they’d all gotten safely off Aloxor. The death troopers were undeniably scary, sure; but _ kriff, _ did they ever make scary look _ good. _

Add in the fact that he hadn’t even gotten laid once since his last time with Thrawn over a year ago and it was no fucking wonder he wound up with a partial in his pants every time one of the two troopers so much as looked his way. 

Like the one he had now.

Pik had turned back to his console, and Eli took the chance to study him a little closer, struck yet again by the way the death troopers really were put together almost _ eerily _well. Tall, lean yet powerfully-built, with perfect features and proportions alike… there was definitely something not entirely natural about the two of them. And despite having different features, they still looked oddly similar somehow. If it wasn’t for the stark difference in hair colour, Pik’s black and Waffle’s blonde, Eli didn’t think he ever would have been able to keep their names straight.

His gaze meandering over Pik’s sharp jawline, across the well-muscled shoulders and upper back visible above the pilot’s chair, Eli couldn’t help but wonder what effect their undisputable augmentations must have on their… stamina. His already half-filled cock twitched with interest against his leg as his mind was suddenly filled with a vivid image of the death trooper, perfectly sculpted torso bare and sweaty, grunting as he plowed an equally-perfect cock into Eli’s ass. 

Eli’s breath hitched at the thought. Sure, he had his _ toy _ that he’d secreted away in his possessions when he’d first left to join the Chiss, and he’d sure as hell made good use of it over the past year. But as good as synth-skin was, it was never as good as the real thing, never as good as someone doing it _ to _ you; and Eli was positively _ aching _to get fucked properly again. 

Fucked. 

Filled. 

_ Taken. _

Pik swiveled his chair and met Eli’s eyes again, and this time, Eli didn’t look away. Neither did the death trooper, and Eli felt his blush grow along with a grin as Pik’s gaze blatantly raked down the length of his body and back up again.

Screw it. _ Thrawn _ obviously wasn’t going to do the job, and with no idea whether he’d come out of this whole Grysk situation alive— or how long before he was back in Chiss space if he _ did _ come through it all in one piece— Eli was sure as hell not about to turn down an opportunity like this. If that opportunity happened to be with one of Thrawn’s personal bodyguards, well… Thrawn was the one who’d sent him off with these two in the first place with nothing more reassuring than _ don’t worry, I told them not to execute you. _At least Eli wasn’t worried about that anymore. 

There was a quiet rustle off to his right and he glanced over to see Waffle lounging back against the workbench, watching Eli with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

If it happened to be with _ two _of Thrawn’s personal bodyguards, even better.

“See something you like, there, Vanto?” Waffle asked.

“Uh-huh… A couple things, in fact,” Eli answered, spreading his legs a little wider and resting his hand on his thigh, purposely emphasizing the way his rapidly stiffening cock was starting to strain against his pants. He pointedly ran his eyes slowly over the death trooper just like Pik had done to him a moment ago, lingering on the larger than normal bulge between the man’s legs. “Looks like I’m not the only one, either.”

“That wasn’t _ exactly _part of our orders from Admiral Thrawn,” Waffle pointed out, his smirk widening. 

Eli raised an eyebrow. “Did he order you _ not _to?”

The troopers exchanged looks and Eli’s breath hitched a little in his chest as Waffle pushed off the table and sauntered towards him, a distinctly predatory grace in every movement. 

“You do realize that we could utterly _ wreck _you between the two of us, Vanto?” Waffle asked softly in a voice just as intense as the look in his eyes.

Eli got to his feet, deliberately not looking away. They weren’t quite touching, but they were so close Eli could _ feel _the heat of the death trooper’s body, could see the coiled tension in his stance. “Yeah, actually, I was counting on it.”

Waffle grinned, and there was a wild edge to the expression that instantly set Eli’s heart racing. His breath caught again as Pik suddenly pressed up against him from behind, hands slipping onto his hips. He hadn’t even _ heard _the other trooper move.

“Rules?” Pik murmured, his breath hot on Eli’s neck.

“No marks above the collar. If I say stop, you stop,” Eli said, his voice firm, if a touch unsteady as Waffle pressed up against him as well so that he was completely sandwiched between the two. _ Kriff, _ they were _ tall. _“And you’ll have to find something for lube.”

“That works,” Waffle said, looking past Eli to Pik and nodding towards the back of the shuttle with a tiny sideways jerk of his head— and then the warm body behind Eli was gone, the death trooper’s mouth was hot on his, and he was being propelled backwards until he hit the bulkhead, knocking something to the floor next to them with a loud crash.

Waffle didn’t seem concerned they’d broken anything important, so Eli ignored it too, fumbling almost frantically at the death trooper’s civilian clothing, grinding himself up against Waffle’s thigh with a throaty whimper of need. The trooper pulled away just long enough to yank Eli’s shirt off over his head and let Eli do the same to him; then went straight back to it, hands tight on Eli’s ass and nearly lifting him off the floor to pin him to the wall, tongue hot and wet and _ demanding, _ leaving him lightheaded, dizzy with pure _ want. _

The death trooper was all warm skin and hard muscle under Eli’s hands, cock thick and stiff against his stomach, and Eli was panting into Waffle’s mouth before long, not even caring that he was more or less humping the man’s leg at this point. Finally tearing open the trooper’s fly, Eli wriggled down, dropping to his knees with his back still against the bulkhead. Pik had returned at some point— Eli hadn’t noticed when— and was now leaning against the back of Eli’s vacated seat, watching with a tiny smirk and rubbing himself slowly through his pants.

His mouth practically watering with anticipation, Eli started tugging Waffle’s clothes down his hips and the death trooper reached down, pulling his cock out with a groan. Too eager to bother with playing or teasing, Eli paused just long enough to take in the gorgeous sight of the bare-chested death trooper looking down at him with that burning gaze, expectant, _ waiting_— and then he closed his lips over the head of Waffle’s cock and sucked him in with a moan until he hit the trooper’s fingers, still wrapped tightly around his own shaft.

“Ahhh- _ fuck,_” Waffle breathed, hips already starting to thrust as Eli worked his mouth up and down the death trooper’s cock, reveling in that slide of hard heat along his tongue. He slid both hands around to grip the trooper’s firm, toned ass, tugging him forward, until Waffle let go of himself, moving his hand to the back of Eli’s head instead. 

Eli relaxed his throat, taking the trooper deeper, sinking his mouth further down that thick shaft until Waffle let out a long, low groan. The death trooper just held him there for a moment, cock pushed down the back of Eli’s throat, groaning again as Eli swallowed around him; then pulled back enough for Eli to gasp in a harsh breath before his mouth was filled again. And again. And again, until he was _trembling _as Waffle thrust in and out of his mouth; until he was drooling warm splashes of saliva down his own bare chest, Waffle’s hand firm at the back of his head and his own fingers gripping the trooper’s ass tight.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Waffle growled, never letting up from fucking Eli’s mouth. “Go on, touch yourself for me. Show me how much you like my cock.” 

Already so hard it almost hurt, Eli was dropping one hand to his crotch before Waffle even finished talking, fumbling his pants open and pulling his cock out with a muffled whine of relief at his own touch. Squeezing, stroking himself while Waffle thrust in and out between his lips, listening to the death trooper’s soft grunts of pleasure, Eli was only vaguely aware of a shuffling noise approaching from the back of the ship and then a nearby thump.

“Bring him over here,” came Pik’s voice, and Waffle pulled back with a groan of regret, his cock slipping out of Eli’s mouth with a wet pop. 

Eli chased after it with a dismayed whimper; or tried to, the death trooper’s firm grip holding him back. Dazed, he looked past Waffle to see Pik stripping, standing in front of a mattress he must have dragged off one of the cots in the back. 

Still panting, coming back to himself slowly, a grin spread across Eli’s face as Waffle easily hauled him up to his feet as though he weighed nothing. _ Stars, _ they really were kriffing _ strong. _ That thought sent a fresh wave of eager, heated desire flashing through Eli as he made his way over, tugging off his boots and pants before dropping to his knees on the mattress, looking up at Pik and licking his lips, still spit-slick and swollen from sucking the other death trooper’s cock. Pik looked _ just _as good naked as he’d imagined, body lean and hard and lightly scarred, sharply defined muscles rippling slightly as he stroked himself slowly.

“Well?” Eli asked. “You want a turn or are you just gonna watch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a one-shot but then it got entirely out of hand. I blame TessAlyn & Revakah for egging me on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” Eli asked. “You want a turn or are you just gonna watch?”

Pik laughed. “You _ are _a mouthy one, aren’t you?” he answered with a smirk, tossing a small bottle to Waffle before kneeling down on the mattress as well.

One hand cupping Eli’s chin to tilt his face up, Pik played his thumb briefly over Eli’s slightly swollen bottom lip and then leaned in to cover Eli’s mouth with his. Eli couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as Pik’s tongue slid into his mouth, hot and slick on his, teeth sharp as they nipped at his lower lip. The kiss didn’t last long, though, before fingers were threading through his hair and Pik was pulling away to whisper in his ear, “Get to it, then.”

Eli shifted back a little as he dropped down onto hands and knees in front of Pik, his breath coming faster at the sounds of the other death trooper getting undressed behind him— and then Pik was pulling Eli down onto his cock with an appreciative grunt, sitting back on his heels with his legs spread wide, his fingers tangled tightly in Eli’s hair. Every little tug and pull sent a jolt of arousal straight to Eli’s cock, making it jump and twitch under him as his head was guided up and down Pik’s stiff length. 

By the time Waffle knelt down behind him, one warm hand sliding over his ass, caressing, squeezing, Eli was already quivering with anticipation. Shifting slightly, he spread his knees wider on the mattress, canting his hips in mute invitation with Pik’s hard heat still filling his mouth. 

Waffle chuckled behind him, low and _ dirty; _and then Eli gasped, briefly pulling up off Pik’s cock to buck back into the touch as two slick fingers ran over his hole, sliding back and forth a few times before slipping inside him.

“Mm… this is what you _ really _want, isn’t it?” Waffle murmured, his fingers working deeper, pulling partway out only to slide right back in again.

“Gods, _ yes,_” Eli groaned, panting. “Just like that… fuck—”

And then Pik knelt upright, shoving his cock back into Eli’s mouth, and Eli lost himself in sensations; Pik’s hand in his hair, stiff cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and muffling his panting whimpers; Waffle’s hand on his ass cheek as the death trooper fingered him from behind, getting him wet and open until he was trembling and twitching, desperate for _ more. _

He couldn’t hold back the needy whine that rose in the back of his throat when those fingers slipped out, leaving him empty— but only for a moment before they were replaced by the thicker, blunt pressure of the trooper’s slicked cock against his entrance.

Eli shuddered, head spinning with desire as Waffle finally pushed into him, filling him, wonderfully hot and hard and _ exactly _what he’d been needing. The death trooper bottomed out with a groan, gripping Eli’s hips hard with both hands before pulling back and setting a deep, steady pace that had Eli moaning helplessly around his mouthful of cock. 

The pair fucked him like that, rocking him back and forth between them until he barely remembered where he was, barely remembered his own kriffing _ name, _ the air filled with the sounds of his muffled moans and the two death troopers’ rhythmic grunts, the wet sucking noises of Pik’s cock in his mouth and the light skin-on-skin smack of Waffle’s hips against his ass. Eli knew he had to be leaking all over the mattress at this point, his own cock achingly hard, throbbing and swinging between his legs, but he could _ not _ have cared less, lost in the bliss of being fucked near-senseless for the first time in so, _ so _long. 

Eli had no idea how much time passed before Waffle eased off, hips rolling slowly, one hand releasing its tight hold on Eli’s hip and moving between them to grip the base of his own cock. Eli very nearly wailed in disappointment when he pulled out completely; then shuddered when the trooper almost immediately thrust back in with another low, _ dark _chuckle.

“Fuck, you’re _ good, _Vanto,” Waffle said, voice husky, again pulling all the way out and slowly pushing back in. “And I think you know it, too.”

The trooper paused like that, and Eli wiggled his hips, pushing himself back into it until Waffle was buried to the hilt in his ass, shifting around behind him. Pik had slowed, too, fingers loose and almost caressing in Eli’s hair; and Eli kept sucking at him lightly, just mouthing at the head of the death trooper’s cock and managing to catch his breath a little despite the excitement thrilling through him as he wondered what was coming next.

Waffle pulled out _ again, _ there was a brief pause— and then Eli’s breath caught at the sudden sensation of _ cold _when the death trooper slid two fingers back into him instead, coated with fresh, still-cool lube. 

“I bet you could take both of us up this sweet ass at the same time, couldn’t you?” Waffle murmured. He pushed in once more, this time alongside his own fingers, and Eli shuddered again, the mere _ thought _of the two fucking him together sending a hot, dizzying wave of arousal flashing out from his core, making his cock jump and his arms and legs quake under him. He had fantasies about doing exactly that, but he’d never actually gotten the chance before now.

“Oh, _fuck,_” Eli groaned, still trembling. “_Yes_\- fuck yes, _do it._”

Pik pulled away and got to his feet, and Eli dropped his head down between his elbows, knees wide and ass in the air. He could hear the two briefly talking behind him as Waffle worked more lube into him, pulling moan after moan from his throat as he was opened up even further on the trooper’s fingers _ and _cock.

And then Pik dropped onto his back next to Eli, hand working over his own slicked shaft, and Waffle pulled out completely. Pushing himself back up to his knees, lightheaded with anticipation, Eli moved to climb on top of Pik, then jumped as a hand swatted his ass.

“Turn around first, Vanto,” Waffle said behind him, and Eli could _ hear _the heated smirk in the death trooper’s voice. “Give him the same show you gave me.”

Flushing, Eli turned around to face Waffle, getting a leg over Pik to straddle the trooper’s thighs. “You just wanna watch this, don’t you.”

“Damn right, I do,” Waffle answered, even though it hadn’t really been a question. Sitting back on his heels with a pleased grin, the trooper was idly stroking himself, his tongue playing over his teeth as he watched Eli shuffle into position. Pik had one hand on his own cock and one on Eli’s hip, lining him up, guiding him down— and before Eli knew it, Pik was breaching him with a guttural groan. 

Eli moaned, Pik’s cock sliding easily inside him as he sank lower, trembling with pleasure at being filled, again; not stopping until his ass was on Pik’s hips, the death trooper’s full length buried inside him. He stayed there for a brief moment, panting, then pulled himself up and dropped down again with deep groan of bliss, fucking himself up and down Pik’s stiff cock, back arched and both hands braced on the trooper’s thighs.

“Kriff, he _ is _fucking good,” Pik ground out, hands moving to Eli’s waist but only holding him lightly, clearly content to let Eli do what he liked. 

Not that Eli was complaining. Holding Waffle’s gaze through heavy-lidded eyes, Eli gradually sped up, bit by bit, until he was nearly bouncing on top of Pik, his breath coming in short, sharp pants and moans. Stars, he’d _ missed _this.

Waffle had been stroking himself faster as he watched, and finally moved over to kneel in front of Eli, straddling Pik as well. 

“You really love this, don’t you… so fucking _ hard _ for it,” Waffle growled, closing his other hand around Eli’s cock, squeezing but not stroking. Something halfway between a moan and a whimper rose in Eli’s throat, his rhythm faltering, hips stuttering as they simultaneously tried to fuck him down onto Pik’s cock _ and _thrust forward into Waffle’s grip. 

The death trooper pressed a short kiss to Eli’s lips, giving his aching cock a single long, slow stroke before leaning forward to murmur in his ear. “Lie back.” 

His breath hitching at the heat in the trooper’s voice, Eli did; and a brief moment later was flat on his back against Pik’s chest, one of Pik’s arms around him and the other hooked under his knee, pulling his leg up to his own chest. Pik was lazily fucking him with slow, shallow thrusts in and out, nipping and sucking at Eli’s neck and shoulder from below. Well below the collar line, although Eli was nearly past caring about that at this point, panting with anticipation as Waffle shifted forward to kneel between his open legs.

His other leg was slung over Waffle’s shoulder, pressed up as the death trooper leaned down over top of him, braced on one arm— and then Eli gasped, shaking as Waffle pushed into him with a low groan.

Pik groaned too, the movement of his hips stilling and his teeth sinking sharp into Eli’s skin, his arm tight across Eli’s heaving chest. Eli’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he gave himself up to them completely, Waffle slowly, inexorably pressing deeper and filling him up alongside Pik.

The initial burning stretch quickly giving way to sheer, overwhelming pleasure, Eli lost track of _ everything _else, aware of nothing but sensations as Waffle starting fucking him in earnest, hand closing tight around his cock and stroking while the trooper thrust into him again and again. He could feel Pik fucking him too, his thrusts slower and shallower, abs flexing under Eli’s back and his panting breaths hot on Eli’s neck.

White-hot tension coiled tightly in Eli’s center as the two slid against one another inside him, both troopers’ panting groans mixing in with his own uncontrollable, wordless cries, the hand on his cock pumping faster, rapidly driving him higher and higher and _ higher _until— 

Eli came with a wild howl, so hard he saw stars, throwing his head back and spasming on top of Pik, writhing on the trooper’s sweat-slick skin; and it seemed to go on forever, his cock throbbing hot in Waffle’s hand and spurting pulse after pulse of come up over his stomach while the two kept fucking into him through it all.

As Eli came back down from the heights of ecstasy, trembling and whimpering with the aftershocks that sizzled through him, Waffle finally let go of his cock and sped up even more, hips snapping forward in short, sharp thrusts. Eli could feel the trooper tensing above him, breath coming in harsh pants, mouth slack and brow furrowed, and another dizzying rush of heat washed through him.

“_Yes yes fuck, come in me, come in me, please_—”

Waffle slammed into Eli one last time, a pure, animalistic _ growl _ tearing from his throat as he went rigid, his hips still jerking spastically and his hand gripping Eli’s hip hard enough to leave marks. Eli could _ feel _the pressure of it, could feel the liquid heat that painted his insides as the death trooper came in him, and from Pik’s low, shuddering moan, he felt it too.

Pulling out with a groan, Waffle let go of Eli’s hip to plant both hands on the mattress to either side of him, covering his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Pik shifted under them, lifting Eli’s hips with both hands before fucking him hard and fast, slamming up into him from below over and over. Waffle’s cock was pressed against the back of Eli’s leg, hot and wet and still hard, and the knowledge that Pik was fucking him in the other death trooper’s come sent a fresh jolt of arousal through him, his own cock twitching on his belly even though he’d come already.

In no time at all, Pik was shuddering under him, a gasped, hoarse litany of _ fuck-fuck-fuck _falling from the trooper’s lips, Eli’s own whimpered moans muffled into the heat of Waffle’s mouth as Pik came in him too, filling him up a second time.

Waffle finally broke the kiss, half-collapsing down onto Eli as Pik’s thrusts stilled, all three of them panting and coated in sweat. Eli couldn’t manage to do anything but lie there trying to catch his breath, sandwiched between the two death troopers and completely lost in a haze of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

As Eli’s breathing gradually steadied, his head still swimming, Waffle shifted on top of him and Pik let out a muffled sort of hum. It took Eli a moment to realize the two death troopers were kissing _ each other _around him, Waffle’s slick cock still hard and grinding slowly against the back of Eli’s thigh.

_ Kriff. _

His own cock twitching with interest _ again, _Eli let out a shivering groan and started wriggling out from between them, gasping when Pik slipped out of him along with a trickle of wet heat.

“Don’t tell me you’ve had enough already?” Waffle asked, grinning, but he raised himself up, twisting onto one arm and giving Eli room to extricate himself from his death trooper sandwich.

“Maybe _ I _just want the show this time,” Eli shot back, flopping onto his side next to them and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Waffle’s grin deepened and Pik actually burst out laughing before turning back to his partner, slipping a hand up to twine through Waffle’s light blonde hair and pulling him back down into the kiss.

Eli stared. 

He hadn’t actually expected them to _ do _ it, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. He was still worked up from getting so well and thoroughly _ fucked_— and the desire that already hadn’t faded much immediately rekindled hot in his gut at the sight of the two making out in front of him. 

Waffle was on all fours, still straddling Pik’s thighs, both of them still hard despite having just come— and then Waffle lowered himself down and forward to grind his stiff cock against his partner’s, both of them slick and shiny with lube and come. Pik arched up into it with a sharp intake of breath, his hips jerking and his arm slipping around the other trooper’s back. 

His breath quickening all over again, Eli lounged back and enjoyed what really did amount to a kriffing _ show. _Waffle was thrusting slowly up against Pik as they kissed, the motion almost unbearably sensual, lean muscles flexing and rippling under his sweat-slick skin as he moved. Under him, Pik had drawn his knees up a little, feet planted on the mattress, and was matching him thrust for thrust, body undulating up to meet him, fingers still threaded through Waffle’s hair. 

Eli could hear their breath coming in quiet, sharp pants; could see the occasional flash of wet pink tongues between kiss-swollen, reddened lips. And then Pik reached down, taking his own cock and Waffle’s in one hand, and started jerking them off together. Waffle groaned, breaking the kiss and burying his face into Pik’s shoulder, hips still thrusting as his shaft slid through the other trooper’s grip. 

“_Fuck,_” Eli breathed, hand slipping down to caress his slowly thickening cock, already filling again from watching them go at it right in front of him.

Pik’s head turned at the sound, eyes burning with intensity under heavy lids, lips parted as he panted softly. Eli rolled onto his side and met those lips with his, Pik’s arm moving against him and gradually speeding up while they kissed, tongues sliding and teeth nipping. 

Before long, Eli was fully hard again, stroking himself with one leg up, knee bent; his other leg pressed against Waffle’s. Waffle shifted, raising himself up again, and Eli could feel his thigh tensing as he thrust harder into Pik’s hand. 

Pik broke away, breathing hard, his tongue leaving Eli’s mouth only to be replaced with Waffle’s, and Eli groaned, pumping his own shaft harder, cockhead rubbing against… _ someone’s _skin. He wasn’t sure which death trooper he had his cock up against and didn’t care, his arousal building higher as the two moved against one another; moved against him.

The three of them traded off in no particular order, lips meeting and parting, mouths working over skin, hot breath mingling with bitten-off curses and groans of pleasure that came faster and louder as Pik’s hand worked faster over his and Waffle’s cocks. Eli was getting close again, but not quite there yet, when Pik spasmed, his growled oath muffled into his partner’s mouth. 

Eli pulled his mouth away from biting kisses down Pik’s neck and shoulder in time to look down and see the death trooper coming all over his own taut stomach, hips jerking and hand tight around himself and Waffle. Even as Eli watched, heat flaring in his gut, Waffle thrust hard into Pik’s grip, one, two, three more times; and then he was coming too, abs tightening and back arching as he spurted out, coating himself and Pik both with a long, shuddering groan.

Waffle dropped down to the bed against Pik’s other side, panting, and Eli shifted partly onto his back again, eyes fluttering shut as he fisted his cock faster with a low moan. Bending his knees and opening his legs, he reached down to fondle his balls with his other hand, already pulled up round and tight. He wasn’t far off now, too horny and desperate for release to care that he was the only one still going, only vaguely aware of Pik shifting, moving beside him.

He finally realized what the death trooper was doing when a hand pushed his legs open wider and fingers slipped into him, smooth and easy, fucking him while he stroked himself— and then Pik found that little bundle of nerves inside him and Eli’s eyes flew open with a gasp, his back lifting off the bed and the rhythm of his hand stuttering. 

“Do you have _ any _ idea how kriffing _ wet _you are, Vanto?” Pik growled, punctuating his words with harder thrusts of his fingers and still stroking Eli’s sweet spot.

Utterly incapable of forming words as the trooper finger-fucked him, Eli just moaned, _ knowing _Pik’s hand must be covered in both death troopers’ come; from inside him as well as from the two coming into Pik’s hand only a moment ago. Waffle laughed, rolling closer and covering Eli’s mouth in a hot, sloppy kiss— and then Eli nearly lost his mind when a hot mouth closed over his cock as well, Pik sucking him in without ever letting up from fingering his ass.

Eli came again in no time at all with a loud cry, his hips bucking under Pik’s mouth, his hand tight on his own cock, and it felt _ so _ fucking _ good, _he thought he might actually pass out. Pik slowed, only pulling off and out once Eli was spent, still twitching and shivering with pleasure, his come spilling out of the trooper’s mouth to run down his cock and over his fingers. 

Pik sprawled out across the foot of the mattress and the three of them just lay there for a short while catching their breath, limbs haphazardly tangled together. Eli finally pushed himself up onto one elbow with a groan, surveying the wreckage of the bed and wondering how much time they had left. He didn’t exactly want to arrive at the _ Chimaera _like this, and he’d bet a year’s salary that neither death trooper wanted to either.

Next to him, Waffle stood up and stretched in a single, fluid motion, glancing down at Eli with a smirk playing over his lips. “Well, you’re a fucking mess.”

Eli looked down. He really was, his belly covered with fresh and dried come, bruises from the death troopers’ fingers already starting to show up as red marks covering both hips. 

He probably had hickeys all over his shoulders, too. Pik was a _ biter. _

“Good. Means you two did your job,” Eli said with a grin, pushing himself to his feet, and Pik huffed a short laugh as he did the same. “What are we gonna do with all… this?” Eli added, vaguely gesturing in the general direction of the mattress and the tangled bedding strewn over and around it.

“Space it,” Pik answered, wiping himself down with a clean edge of the sheet as Waffle shoved the rest of the bedding into a pile on top of the mattress.

Eli started to laugh and then cut off as both troopers stared at him. “You’re not… you’re not serious.”

“‘Course we are,” Waffle said, still looking at him as though he’d lost his mind. “What the hell would _ you _do with it?”

Eli blinked and shrugged. Come to think of it, he _ didn’t _have a better idea. 

Scooping up the pillow that had apparently fallen off while Pik was dragging the mattress out from the back, he tossed it back to the troopers to be added to the pile, then headed into the small ‘fresher to get properly cleaned up and dressed— and to give himself a few minutes to clear his head. 

By the time he came back out with his mind focused on their mission once again, the bedding and the mattress itself were both gone, and Waffle along with them, presumably down to the airlock. Pik was fully dressed and back in the pilot’s seat. He had already dropped the freighter into normal space while Eli had been in the ‘fresher, and Waffle reappeared while Eli was tugging his boots on.

“We’re good,” the death trooper said, and Pik nodded. He flicked a few switches and the stars stretched into lines as they shot back into hyperspace, heading once more towards the Grysk observation post to report back to Thrawn and— hopefully— get some answers from him.

_ Only Thrawn wasn’t there. Nor was the _Chimaera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my _technically _canon-compliant crack porn ;)
> 
> There *may* be an also-filthy Thranto reunion sequel at some point in the future..

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sometimes a Man just Wants Waffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544622) by [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/pseuds/WantonWhale)


End file.
